4 years
by Loxola Ito
Summary: It's a reunion of the kingdom hearts charectors! Sora hasn't seen his friends in years, and has broken up with his one true love, Kairi. How will it all work out?  NOTE: Title was changed because 'reunion' seemed to be too popular
1. Progress

It seems to be another brisk fall in Radiant Garden. The morning air was cool, and the crisp leaves of fall crunched beneath the feet of Roxas and Sora. At this time, Roxas and Sora would usually find themselves making their way to school, but today was different. It was the boy's first fall after graduating collage, and they were on their way for a big reunion at Yuffie and Aerith's house.

"Sora?" Roxas asks. "You seem to be out of it." Sora looks up at him; a frown on his face, within seconds Sora forces it to a smile, and laughs.

"It's just too early!" Sora defends himself.

"Oh." Roxas frowns, sensing Sora's depression. Sora looks up to the sky, knowing that what he had pushed to Roxas was a lie. Things have changed a lot since Xemnas' death. Of course, everything seemed happy when they had returned to Destiny Island, but sadness came later. Kairi finished off her schooling at an academy at Destiny Island, and took off for a collage in Twilight Town. Sora called Kairi as much as possible, but eventually the both separated, and ended up breaking up. Riku decided to skip collage, which made him happy for a while, but then soon decided it was best to get out and see the world through a clear mind. Sora eventually finished his schooling, which he had to re-start at 5th grade, about the time he had left, and set out for collage at Twilight Town with high hopes that Kairi was still in Twilight Town. However, after searching the whole town, it was clear that after Kairi finished collage, she had left for a new town. Roxas, Olette, and Haner where the only ones who hadn't left their towns at all. The trio had what Sora, Kairi, and Riku didn't have an immortal, everlasting friendship. And for that, Sora had been jealous.

"It's about Kairi" Roxas frowned "I know it"

"Na-no!" Sora covered. Roxas narrowed his eyes, and stopped Sora before him.

"You still love her!" Roxas accuses, and then continues to tell him what he feels. "You're worried because it's been a few years since you've broken up, and she'll be at the party tonight!" Sora pauses. Roxas was right, but he wasn't sure he should admit it. Ya know guy stuff. With much thinking Sora stuttered then agreed with himself to tell him.

"Y-Y-yeah your right" Sora frowns; he runs a hand through his light brown hair. "I loved her ever since we were children, but without a doubt she's moved on.

"Dude, promise me you can handle it" Roxas begs.

"What man?" Sora asks obviously confused.

"PROMISE me you can handle IT" Roxas repeats.

"Ok whatever man you are confusing me." Sora spouts angrily.

"Kairi's got a new boyfriend" Roxas spits out. It was if Sora's word was slowly coming to an end. The ground beneath his feet slowly crumbled as he fell to the ground. His vision became blurry with tears, his head began to ache.

"Dude! You said you could handle it!" Roxas jokes to himself, before kneeling down next to him. Through his tears Sora could see the outline of Roxas.

Sora had met Roxas when he came to Twilight town. He was a never ending friend to Sora since the moment he came to collage. Roxas had helped Sora through everything and it was weird Roxas had kept a secret of that magnitude to himself.

"How long?" Sora asked.

"Uhh…. 3 years" Roxas confessed shyly.

"What! Dude what's wrong with you?" Sora screamed.

"I didn't want you to know." Roxas paused carefully choosing his words. "Because I know you would feel this way." Sora let his head fall. He had lost his trust in his best friend. He didn't know what to say. Roxas sensed Sora's pain, and knowing this he decided to lighten the mood.

"Oh… btw I'm doing your mum" Roxas smiled, bursting out in Ray William Johnson's 'doin' your mom.' Sora let out a small smile, and in minutes it turned to laughter as he sung along with Roxas.

"Dude lets go" Sora smiles, helping himself and Roxas up.

"You sure?" Roxas asks. "You can always skip!"

"What! You wouldn't skip with me?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Uh hells no!" Roxas smiled. "Um hot witch chick remember?" Roxas shoved Sora playfully.

"Right I forgot!" Sora grins evilly. "Roxas and Kairi sittin' in a tree!"

"Dude shut up!" Roxas smiles, making his way to the door. Loud, obnoxious music played from inside. The type of music you may hear at clubs or raves. Before Roxas even touched the doorknob Yuffie and Aerith were at the door, waiting to greet Roxas and Sora.

"Roxas! Sora! I'm so glad y'all could make it!" Yuffie bursts hugging Sora and Roxas, to the point of suffocation.

"Come in" Aerith calmly smiles. Yuffie and Aerith were like sisters. Yin and yang sisters that is, completely opposite but best of friends. Yuffie had short black hair, and purple eyes. She was always excited about something, with a perky attitude. Aerith was different however. Long brown hair, of course not completely the opposite, but it was MUCH longer than Yuffie's in length. Her blue eyes, again not completely opposite, read of calm feelings and happiness. Yuffie dated the tough guy, and Aerith dated the quiet guy. Leon and Cloud appeared around the corner, each guy grabbing their girls.

"Hello Sora, Roxas" Cloud smiled kissing Aerith on the cheek. Yes, this meant Leon was with Yuffie.

"Hey guys" Leon smiled, grabbing Yuffie in a passionate kiss. Yes, Leon was always grumpy, but when he was around Yuffie he always seemed to change. Roxas and Sora both smiled and walked in. In a matter of minutes Roxas was gone, leaving Sora in the dust for the beautiful witch girl he loved so much. Sora began to wonder through the house. It was odd to see Olette, Hayner, and Pence all grown up. Olette was still beautiful. Sora had always found her attractive, in a weird way of course. He had always figured it had been because of Roxas being his double. She had grown her long brown hair out, and it was twisted in a brown braid. She wore an orange knee length sundress, the same colour she always wore, and the same style too. Orange however was her colour. Sora started to approach the pretty woman when a gust of wind hit his face. He had spotted HER. Short pink hair and a short pink mini-dress. Her blue eyes fixated on the man that held her as they slow-danced. She seemed to be glowing, and a non-existent wind blew her hair. Sora walked closer, trying to get a good view of the guy she was with.

_Is that…_

-Loxola


	2. Sora Koga

_Is that…_

A tall man had his arms wrapped around Kairi, swinging her during a slow song. He wore black leather pants and some sort of men's tank top, also black. His bright red hair stood out from halfway across the room. It was Axel. Rank 8 in organization 13, and he had his arms around _His girlfriend._ Well ok, Sora wasn't exactly dating Kairi, but to Sora, it felt that way. Sora took a step towards Kairi, when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Sora, don't." It simply said. This voice seemed familiar, but at the same time so distant. Sora turned around to find Riku gripping the hand of some girl I've honestly never seen before.

"Riku!" Sora cries, he turns to hug him, but the girl on Riku's hands hold him closer.

"Who is this Riku?" Sora inquires. It's not like Sora is angry or anything, he just feels betrayed that his best friend got a new girl friend, and didn't tell him.

"Sora, this is my wife." Riku says nervously, unsure of how Sora will react.

"Hello Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you." Riku's wife smiled. "My name is also Sora. But if it's confusing you can just call me Koga.

"Why Koga?" Sora asks.

"Koga is my last name" Sora Koga smiles. Sora bursts out into laughter, making Koga tense up.

"What's so funny?" Riku growls

"If her last name is Koga, that makes you Riku Koga!" He laughs, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shut up Sora!" Riku laughs placing a fist to his head. "Lets go and catch up ok? Sora, could I leave you with.." Riku looks around the room for a familiar face. "Namine for a bit?" He pulls Namine away from Roxas, leaving him with a 'what the hell man' look on his face.

"Sure. Hello Namine" Koga smiles warmly. The two already knew each other, and had become very close in those few days. Riku made his way out to the porch where Sora sat, his head in his hands.

"Sora..." Riku began

"No. Riku. It's ok." Sora lifts his head up and smiles. "I just thought if you ever got married, I'd be at the wedding."

"Sora… Listen." Riku began, no trace of sorrow could be found in his voice, yet a hint of jealousy was detected. "I've ALWAYS looked up to you. Why do you think my wife's name is Sora."

"Weird coincidence?"

"No Sora. I never had FEELINGS towards you if that's what it comes out like" Riku paused, making the air feel tense. "But I've always looked up to you, and was always jealous of you. I mean, you got to be the keyblade barrier, and you got the girl, and-"

"I didn't get the girl!" Sora protested. "She's in there holding Axel!"

"But she loved you for a while didn't she?" Riku lashed out. "You always got everything, and you where always so cool, and I was like the third wheel"

"I-I'm sorry you felt that way" Sora stuttered.

"It's alright Sora, I understand it must be hard for you to comprehend all of this." Riku and Sora turned around, noticing Axel and Kairi dancing together.

"You know Sora…" Riku smiled. "I bet her relationship with Axel won't last"

"Oh, and how do you know smart guy?"

"Axel's gay." Riku smiles deviously.

"What?" Sora asks shocked, pushing himself up from the ground.

"He is. I know!" Riku defends. "He told me a while back, how much he loved Roxas."

"Well that could be any-"

"I mean LOVED" Riku smiles. When he tells her, you can be there to comfort her!

"Riku…" Sora pauses, waiting for Riku's response.

"Yeah Sora?"

"I've always looked up to you too"

"Why?"

'You're so damn smart" Riku picked himself of the ground and traveled back inside with Sora. Sora and Riku talked with Koga for a long time, she was so sweet and had so many things to say. She may be shy, but Riku is really lucky to have her. Sora was finally adjusting to the party when out from behind him was Kairi's voice.

"A-Axel" She mummers to herself. Sora turned around to see Axel was pacing quickly to the laundry room, once inside, he pushed Namine out, and shut the door. Namine, looking hurt, walked over to us. Kairi made her way over to our group.

"Namine, what just happened?" Kairi inquired. A worried look made its way over her face.

"R-Roxas" Namine stuttered. Kairi blushed.

"Namine, Kairi, what's wrong?" I asked, both seemed to be blushing and nervous.

"Sora" Kairi says, as she grabs his hand and leads him over to the laundry closet. They peek in between the shutter resembling door, to find Axel and Roxas together…

This was about to get messy.

-Loxola.


	3. Broken hearts Kairi POV

_Kairi's Point Of View_

Through the blinds I could see it all. My boyfriend getting close to Roxas, my best friends crush. Namine inched next to Sora, trying to get a better look on the situation. It bothered me when Namine's arm slowly brushed against Sora's. Sora getting kinda pink in the face. I guess I still had feelings for him, just a little.

"Roxas. I've missed you" Axel purrs.

"L-listen… Axel" Roxas sputters nervously.

I couldn't help but be bothered by the way Axel spoke to him. Axel slowly inched closer to the boy, pinning him in a corner.

"Do you remember what we used to do?" Axel smiled deviously.

"B-but that was a long time ago!" Roxas spits out, his face turning red.

"Well, I miss it." Axel laughs.

What did they used to do? I quietly asked myself. Axel never told me they had a relationship.

"Remember how we used to" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. The rest was faint. My boyfriend used to DO things with that little boy? I was now wondering if my boyfriend was a huge pedo-bear.

"I was experimenting Axel" Roxas frowned. "It meant absolutely nothing!"

"Don't be silly" Axel coaxed. He stepped closer to Roxas, leaning in and pressing his lips to Roxas'. I figured he'd only leave them there for a second, but soon enough he was full on making out with Roxas.

"R-Roxas!" Namine cries bursting into tears. I looked over, Sora was blushing.

"Shush!" I whisper, but I guess they heard me, because in a matter of minutes, we all found ourselves on the ground in front of Axel and Roxas. I looked up to find Axel blushing up a storm, then to Namine, who was the first to notice Roxas staring at Namine's dress, that had road up a little after the fall.

"Roxas don't stare." Axel commanded. "Your mine now" Namine flipped her dress back over and stood up, along with the rest of us who were pretty confused about what just happened.

"I-I…" Namine stuttered trying to find the words to express herself. She wrapped her arms around Roxas and pressed her lips against his. "I love you" She smiles pulling herself away.

"I love you to" Roxas smiles grabbing her waist.

"What?" Axel moans.

"I LOVE her Axel! I really do. I told you what happened back then is the past. This is now!" Roxas spouted angrily.

"And you know axel" I smile getting up. "I DON'T love you!" My hand meets Axels face with as much force to cause damage. I turn and walk away, my hand now stinging of regret. The regret? It's not slapping Axel, its breaking up with Sora. Because as I wondered outside to the backyard, tears streaming down my face, Sora was right behind me.

Ready to give it another shot.


	4. Broken Hearts Roxas POV

**Note to readers: I don't mean to turn Axel into a bad guy, but I love the Roxas/Namine combo so much! I wanted a bit of yaoi romance between them, I don't know why, so I choose this little scene. Axel is my favorite character, and I 3 him, just so you know! Btw: The word Heart-a-stroke is a term used by a youtuber named Onision. Check him out please!**

_Roxas' point of view_

_ This party is so boring_, I thought to myself as I made my way to the laundry room. I needed some alone time after I totally got Namine taken from me. I stepped into the dark, cramped room. I attempted to extend a hand, reaching for the string that controlled this room's light bulb, when I heard the familiar voice of a young witch girl I loved so dearly.

"Roxas" She said in her normal quiet tone. It was too dark to see her face, but I knew exactly what she looked like by heart. Her hair was a toned blond, short, but beautiful. I could only imagine she wore her copyrighted 'puppy dog' face, her big sapphire eyes staring at me with a mix of sadness and confusion. It was abnormal to see her wearing jeans, and today was no different. She wore a very short white mini dress. Very different to her normal dress, which was much longer.

"Roxas?" she inquired. Obviously I hadn't responded to her the first time, and she was worried I must have been a figment of her imagination.

"I'm here." I smile. I'm sure she can't see my face, but I'm sure she can read my happiness.

"Well I…" Namine starts. Namine was always the quiet and shy type.

"Yes?" I asked. I worried for a moment, because I felt like I sounded distant. I was just too nervous. Namine gulps, ready to spit out what she was going to say.

"Well I wanted to tell you, I-" Namine was interrupted by a new person bursting into the room. It extended its hand and reached towards the light. For a moment I was blinded by the sudden change in the lighting, but when my eyes adjusted, I saw a tall, redhead pushing my love out of the room. He turned around to show me his face, It was Axel, number 8 in Organization 13, and my ex-best friend. He walked closer, pinning me in the corner of the room.

"Roxas, we NEED to talk" Axel says non-conspicuously. Now I was worried. He turns to shut the door behind him, freaking me out even more. He turns to me, his sapphire eyes glowing in the light. Now I was really worried. Axel tenses, he knows something I don't. He turns to face the door, then turns back to me. _God help me._

"Roxas, I've missed you" Axel purrs. Oh god. I knew what this was about.

"L-listen…Axel" I knew what he was here for and I didn't like it one bit. Axel slowly inched closer to me, now there was no chance I'd make it out of this alive. I was pinned in the corner, and wrestling Axel, was like asking to die.

"Do you remember what we used to do?" Axel smiled deviously. I blushed, because Axel was completely out of his mind. About a year ago I came back to the Organization for the summer. Axel had seemed completely different somehow. I recognized his flirting about a month in. At first I thought it was just me, but then I realized he was flirting. During those months I must have gone mad, because during a training session with Axel, I leaned in and kissed him. After that I knew I had to leave, it had gone too far. We did that once, and we never talked after it.

"B-but that was a long time ago!" I spit out without thinking. I should have told him it was an experiment, but at this time, I was crazy nervous. I blushed like crazy, probably giving Axel the wrong idea. Axel winked at me. Yep! He defiantly got the wrong idea.

"Well I miss it!" Axel laughs. _I defiantly don't!_ Axel stepped closer, putting his lips near my ears. I shuddered.

"Remember how we used to make out at our training sessions." Axel whispered. I seriously almost laughed. I kissed him once, no tongue and then never spoke of it again!

"I was experimenting" I frown. I was really ticked now. "It meant absolutely nothing." Somehow… I knew Axel wouldn't buy that…

"Don't be silly!" Axel stepped closer to me. I could feel his body heat, that's how close he was. Suddenly he leans into my face, pressing his lips against my mouth. I was shocked, stunned. I couldn't move. I felt Axel's tongue cramming itself through my lips, and down my throat. I seriously wanted to throw up. Sure, Axel and I kissed ONCE, but it was more like a peck, and lasted for a few seconds. I've never kissed him longer than that, and certainly never had his tongue in my mouth. Axel suddenly pushed me away, making me bump my head against the wall. He pulls open the door and Namine, Sora, and Kairi fell in. My eyes fixed on Namine's eyes. Later I would soon regret this, because I never even noticed Namine's dress had rode up, and part of her panties where showing. I turned to Axel whose face was bright red, Then re-fixed my eyes on Namine's face. She was beautiful, even after suffering a hard fall. I knew from her end, the kiss probably looked bad, but I hoped she'd come through, and you know, she did.

"Roxas don't stare" Axel commanded. "Your mine now!" I almost burst out laughing. Did he seriously think we were a thing? Later in life I would laugh because I wasn't even staring at her panties. Namine stood up and walked towards me.

"I-I…" Namine said, still having trouble forming her idea into a sentence. She then wraps her skinny arms around my neck, leaning towards my lips. I swear to god. I almost had a heart-a-stroke. Her lips pressed against mine, and I could feel something almost like an electrocution. She was the one. "I love you" She smiles pulling herself away from me. I turn to Axel, and put on the most deviant smile I've ever done, and simply said, "I love you too." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she lifted her arms to my neck. This felt good.

"What?" Axel moans. Ha! Pwnd!

"I LOVE her Axel! I really do. I told you what happened back then is the past. This is now!" I spout angrily. Too harsh? ... Nahhhh. Kairi's voice rings out behind me as she takes a giant step towards Axel.

"And you know Axel" Kairi pauses a moment, as she pulls herself off the ground. "I DON'T love you!" Her hand climbs its way to his face, only to give him THE HARDEST SLAP I've ever seen in my entire life. Double Pwnd! She turns from the room, tears in her eyes. Sora then follows. You go Sora!

"I'm out of here!" Axel says regaining his composer. "And guess what punk" Axel leaned towards my face. "It's over! Got it memorized?" He opened a portal and left the party, without saying a word. This time I just had to laugh. After I finished laughing, Namine and I stepped out into the party, I smiled, my arm around Namine's shoulder, and her arm around my waist. I was truly happy.

"I really hope Kairi and Sora get back together" Namine calmly smiles.

"Yeah same… Cause then we could ditch this cheesy party, and go to somewhere more private… you know a very romantic double date!" I laugh, leaning into kiss my girlfriend. "Hey Namine?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you"

-Loxola

**So people listening to this story! Here are my questions to you!  
**

**Do you want to see Namine's P.O.V. through this?**

**Or do you want to just hear the ending?**

**Also, would you like to hear other stories from this party?**

**Tell me any requests or comments in the review section! It helps soo much!**

** 3 Loxola!**


	5. Forever Bound

"Kairi?" Sora asked as he made his way outside onto the porch where his crush since kindergarten sat. The evening air seemed to have cooled down even more than this morning. Kairi sat on the porch, her arms around her, trying to shield herself from the cold. Her deep pink hair blew gently in the wind, and her sapphire eyes stared blankly into the night sky. Tonight the pitch black night sky was light with billions of sparkling stars, and as Sora took a seat next to Kairi, a shooting star streaked across the night sky. All that could be heard was the soft sound of Kairi's cries. Sora leaned out so he could get a better look at her eyes. Through the darkness he could see her sapphire eyes, corrupted with salty tears.

"Sora." She whispered through her tears. "Do you remember the paopu fruit we shared?" Sora smiled as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes" Sora answered simply. He leaned back, seeming to examine the stars, but truthfully he was remembering the day they shared a sweet paopu in a cave on the island.

"I always believed…" Kairi whispered through the night. "After we broke up… that paopu fruit was a big joke." Sora let his head fall. Was she trying to tell him that it was still over between them? It didn't matter now. He doesn't have her anyway, so what does he have left to lose? Sora leaned over, pressing his lips to Kairi, leaving them there for a moment.

"You didn't let me finish!" Kairi laughed. "I used to think that until tonight. Could you ever take me back?"

"Kairi, you're my soul mate!" Sora smiled. "So… I sorta can't live without you." And for the second time that night, the two soul mates shared a passionate kiss.

"Aw!" Namine and Roxas' voices ring out. Kairi and Sora turn to find Namine and Roxas holding hands in the doorway. Sora and Kairi both blushed and turned to each other.

"You're so cute!" Sora smiles, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Alrighty I'm bored" Roxas frowns shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Same." Namine smiles shyly.

"Let's get out of here ok?" Sora asks the group. "Double date?"

"Let's do it!" Kairi smiles jumping forward. The four set off to depart into the night, bursting out the front door Kairi and Sora run down the block, starting to travel up the hill.

"Guys wait up!" Roxas called. He had noticed a depressed Axel sitting on the porch. "Namine go wait with Sora and Kairi ok?" Roxas made his way over to Axel, who was staring blindly into the distance.

"Hey Axel." Roxas tried.

"Go away Roxas" Axel cries faintly.

"Listen Axel, It didn't work out between us, but you'll find somebody, I'm absolutely positive." Roxas encourages.

"Just go away" Axel whines.

"Alright Axel, just remember… one day" Roxas smiles before leaving. Roxas races back to his girlfriend, and turns around one last time, to see Axel smiling up at an old friend of his named Xion. He knew he'd find his guy… or girl some day. Two guys, two girls walking into the night, after having the best, and most confusing, night ever. Finally everyone was happy, and it only took four years, one night, and one crazy frickin reunion to make it.

-Loxola


End file.
